Gas-powered appliances typically have some form of control system included for controlling the operation of the appliance. In this context, a gas-powered appliance may be a water heater, a fireplace insert or a furnace, as some examples. Also in this context, “gas-powered” typically means natural gas or liquid propane gas is used as a primary fuel source. Current control systems used in gas-powered appliances typically have some form of redundant shut-off mechanism, which may be termed a safety switch, in addition to a primary shut-off mechanism.
Such shut-off mechanisms typically take the form of a replicated electrical switch in series with a primary switch, where both the replicated and the primary switch are controlled by the same electrical control signal. A programmable controller, such as a micro-controller, may generate such electrical control signals, for example. In this regard, such approaches may not function as desired in the event of failure of the controller. For example, if the controller were to fail due to a latch-up condition, the controller may cause both the primary and redundant switch to close when it is desired to have one, or both switches open. Additionally, leakage current, due to moisture condensation or other factors, in a circuit that includes such switches may result in a sufficient voltage potential being generated to close the primary and/or redundant switch when it is desired to have one, or both of those switches open. Therefore, based on the foregoing, alternative approaches for implementing such safety switches may be desirable.